


Until Your Flame Dies Out

by Alena



Series: What Keeps the Fire Burning [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, MarcoAce Week, Reincarnation!AU, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena/pseuds/Alena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has always loved Ace. He has always been waiting for Ace. Countless of times. Again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Your Flame Dies Out

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. My story for day two. It's a sad one, I'll already tell you that. It's rather short, too, but meh. I really didn't know what to write for 'cuddling'. I think it would have been easier to draw something, just that I can't draw so idk. But I came up with this and I like it. So please enjoy :).

Marco had always held him in his arms as if he were to disappear. Whenever they went to sleep at night Marco would wrap his arms around him, allow him to sleep cuddled up to the older one's chest. It made him feel safe. It made him happy. But sometimes he found himself unable to shake the feeling that Marco's behavior was actually a result from him being scared.

As if he could disappear any second, just like that. As if every time Marco held him was the last time.

He had never questioned it but once. He had looked up to his lover, eyes lovingly directed at the man he cared so much for. And as Marco's slender fingers had slowly and comfortingly caressed his back, his eyes closed, wearing a tiny, content smile on his lips, he had told him.

"I'm not going to disappear." He had said quietly, reassuringly. As if he actually had to reassure the older one of something like that.

Marco had opened his eyes and smiled at him. Knowingly. It was a sad expression to look at and the older one never explained. He never told him what he was so afraid of. Losing him maybe? But he was not going to leave him. Not ever. That was the one thing he was completely sure of.

Marco had kissed his forehead. His fingers gently stroking the skin on the back of his head, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine.

"I love you." Marco had whispered in his ear and then kissed him again, gently, on the lips.

"I love you, too." Ace had replied, slowly kissing his lover back before allowing him to embrace him again just like before.

There was nothing he had wanted more than to be with Marco forever.

...

That night at the club it was not supposed to be that way. Nothing like that was ever supposed to happen. Not again. Not ever again.

Ace had left the building to get some fresh air. Marco was just going to get them new drinks. How long was it? Two minutes maybe. Two minutes he had taken is eyes off the youth.

And as he lay them on him again the bottles he had held in his hands fell to the floor. Pieces of broken glass scattering everywhere.

His eyes widened. There were tears. Tears and realization. No matter what. No matter how. No matter where. Nothing would ever change.

The car was already gone. Only the blood on the street remained.

And Ace lying in the middle of it. He was breathing – barely.

He was dying.

Nothing would ever change.

Marco dropped down on his knees right next to him. Pulling the youth close to his chest, whispering endless apologies as he held on to him.

As if he were to disappear.

"I'm not going to…" The raven haired man whispered, trying to reassure his lover, blinking tears away that were dwelling in the corners of his eyes.

He reached out, pulling the other one closer with his weak and trembling hand. He kissed him. Gently. Barely. It was just the breath of a kiss.

Marco had always held him in his arms as if he were to disappear. Closely, every night. He had felt protected. It had made him happy.

Marco who looked like he was losing him for the thousands time as his fingers gripped his arms more strongly. Quivering as he pushed their foreheads together and cried for him.

"I love you."

He had whispered.

Understanding, finally, as the last thing he saw was the depths of Marco's eyes. All the thousand life's hidden behind that beautiful brown color. All the losses he has had to suffer.

"I'm so sorry." For losing you again. For not keeping you close enough – Marco thought, to himself. Because no matter how many times he was never able to protect the one thing that was most important to him. The one sole thing he had gotten so many chances to protect and had failed every single one of them.

…

Weeks later Marco was sitting alone in one of the rooms he had started to call his home a few years ago. The lights were out. He had his legs pulled closely to his body.

Ace had died. This time again, just like every time before and just like every time that was still to come. Because no matter what he did it never changed.

He had seen his pops die from old age and Thatch lead a happy life before he passed away after so many years of a fulfilling life. He had seen so many of them come and go and they all changed.

All of them but one.

For Ace it was always the same. Born under cruel circumstances, hating himself, doubting his right to live. Dying. He always died young. Sometimes in his arms, sometimes without Marco ever reaching out to him.

He had watched over him countless of times. He had been his lover countless more.

He had introduced himself to the youth hundreds of times. He had told him all the things that never changed a thousand times. All the things he felt. All the things he ever wanted – only to be with him for a little while longer. Just a little while would be okay.

But he had to realize sometime. And maybe it was enough now. Maybe it was time to let go. Maybe it was his presence that prevented Ace from going on. Maybe it was him who forced Ace to live through the same circle ever and ever again by holding on to him.

Maybe without him Ace's soul would finally find peace and move on.

Maybe after ten times he would receive a happy childhood, together with his mother and father.

Maybe after fifteen he would fall in love with some cute girl or boy that was not Marco and have a happy relationship like he was supposed to do.

Maybe if he left him Ace would no longer need to die miserably like this.

Just like all the others had been able to move on, maybe even Ace would be granted that right.

Marco did not want to be alone. Eternity alone was such a cruel thought.

But he only wanted Ace to be happy for once.

Without him, yes. If with him was impossible.

"I love you." He whispered into the darkness. Thinking that maybe his Ace had already been born again somewhere. Or maybe it would take another fifty or a hundred years for him to return.


End file.
